


Sister's Help.

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel woke up in the middle of the night. She had a strangest dream, she didn’t remember what it was about but she knew it had to do with Sara. She walked out into her living room where her sister was sleeping on the couch. “Sara?” She called out learning from past times not to shake the blonde awake like she use to. The blonde in question was sleeping on her stomach and had one leg out of the blanket and one arm clutching onto the back of the couch pretty tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister's Help.

Laurel woke up in the middle of the night. She had a strangest dream, she didn’t remember what it was about but she knew it had to do with Sara. She walked out into her living room where her sister was sleeping on the couch. “Sara?” She called out learning from past times not to shake the blonde awake like she use to. The blonde in question was sleeping on her stomach and had one leg out of the blanket and one arm clutching onto the back of the couch pretty tight. 

"Sara? Are you okay?" Laurel went over to the coffee table and grabbed the TV remote and threw it at the sleeping blonde. "Sara!" The blonde jumped up and looked around.

"Laurel…don’t do that…" Sara laid back down ready to go back to sleep.

"I had a bad dream." Laurel explained. Sara sighed and sat up. 

"Fine…but this has to stop." 

"I never told you that when you use to wake me up because you had a bad dream."

"I was seven! You’re thirty!" Sara complained but stood up and made her way over to Laurel’s bedroom. 

"When is Nyssa back in town?" Laurel asked after seeing the effects of having her sister sleeping on her couch and what it was doing to the material. 

"Maybe next week, could be earlier, could be later." Sara frowned at the thought of not knowing when she’d get her assassin back. 

"Awh sweetie, you miss her?" Laurel knew the best way to manipulate her sister into getting what she wanted. Right now she just wanted someone to cuddle with. 

"Yeah…" 

"Yeah, I mean you guys usually took care of her nephew too didn’t you? Bet you miss him." 

"I really do miss him. He use to crawl in our bed when he had bad dreams and it was just so cute." 

"Awh, too bad you fucked all that up huh? I mean Nyssa had to do a lot just to make sure you were taken off the hit list, so if anyone in the league came across you they wouldn’t try to kill you. But she couldn’t get you back to the home you both shared…with little Damian. I wonder if he even still remembers you Sara." Laurel watched as the blonde who looked completely depressed laid down in the bed and pulled a pillow close. "Want some cuddles so you don’t feel as lonely?" Laurel asked and watched as she nodded. "Okay sweetie. But if you have another one of those night terror and break my nose again I will dump a bucket of water on your face." 

"Sounds fair." Sara mumbled curling up into her sister’s arms. "I miss Nyssa." 

"I know sweetie, but she’s gone."


End file.
